allons-y Rose!
by bethtenth
Summary: El Doctor y Rose... hechos el uno para el otro, pero tendrán que recorrer un duro camino juntos. ¿Podrá más el amor, o la adversidad? Lee y descubre... Mi primer fic de mi serie favorita... recibo comentarios, sugerencias siempre y cuando sean con respeto :-) Espero les guste... Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia principal. Pertenece a la BBC.
1. Y ella lo recordaba

**Capítulo 1**

 **Y ella lo recordaba…**

Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto pero, sabía que no era así, sólo transcurrieron unos meses. Últimamente, recordaba cada razgo de su pícaro rostro y lo espigado de su cuerpo, pero estaba preocupada porque empezaba a olvidar esos pequeños detalles tan importantes de él, como el color de su voz, el aroma de su cabello y su tacto. Esto la mantenía un tanto ansiosa porque además sabía perfectamente que no podría verlo una vez más para contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando desde que se despidieran a medias en esa triste playa.

Y es que, lo que debía decirle era muy importante, de vida o muerte. Bueno, en realidad ella había "muerto" en el instante en que él desapareció de su vida, en el momento en que cruzó a un mundo paralelo e imposible de alcanzar por la TARDIS.

Ella creía que cosas como esa no sería una barrera para tan magnifica máquina pero, hasta los Señores del Tiempo tienen sus reglas. La verdad, es que todos los días esperaba alguna clase de milagro que le permitiera seguir adelante, sólo ansiaba con todo su corazón, aunque los separara una gran nada entre los mundos, él pudiera escuchar su grito de auxilio, su llamado suplicante y su corazón latiendo desbocado.

Recordaba el origen de todo, cuando la invitó a dar un paseo que cambiaría su vida, cuando le mostró que el universo, el tiempo y el espacio eran infinitos y que podía tenerlo al alcance de la mano, cuando le enseñó que la vida era más que trabajar en una simple tienda y vivir la rutina del día. Era casi imposible no sentir amor por tal hombre, aunque fuera un perfecto desconocido, es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa al pensar en ello. Le había entregado su alma a un extraño. Es que, él es como el fuego, maravilloso, cálido, poderoso y seductor, pero si te quedas cerca demasiado tiempo, te quema y te abrasa el alma.

\- Sólo quisiera dejar de sentir esto…- se repetía una y otra vez. – Ven por favor mi Doctor, tengo algo que decirte, debes saberlo… - susurraba al viento.

Jackie, su madre, casi siempre la observaba y la cuidaba, ella también estaba preocupada, lo que pasó después de haber presenciado esa fallida despedida, fue terrible. Veía que su niña iba perdiendo la voluntad de vivir cada día, no quería a nada ni a nadie, sólo anhelaba a aquel hombre que se había desvanecido ante sus ojos.

\- Rose, ven conmigo, vamos de compras, aquí podemos darnos esos lujos, quizá veas algo que te interese, no puedes seguir así por el amor de Dios niña… - le decía cada vez que podía pero no conseguía nada, en el fondo sabía que la única solución era que él se apareciera "como por arte de magia" como solía hacerlo.

Pero Rose tenía casi siempre la mirada perdida, ni siquiera parecía ella misma, sólo era una sombra, como un fantasma de lo que quedó de aquella joven aventurera. Quería hacer algo pronto, antes de que todo avanzara y tuviera un final desastroso, tenía fe y creía ciegamente en que su Doctor no iba a renunciar a ella tan pronto.


	2. Y él la extrañaba

**Capítulo 2**

 **Y él la extrañaba…**

Había seguido adelante con sus viajes. Tras de derramar un par de lágrimas, se impuso seguir como si nada, pero muy en el fondo de sus corazones sabía que algo en él había cambiado. Y es que, después de lo vivido con su Rose nada podía ser igual. La huella que había en su alma era imborrable. Ahora, sentía que ningún lugar del universo sería tan especial como estar con su Rose, ninguna constelación, ninguna galaxia se comparaba con ella. Tenía más de 900 años y se sentía como un jovencito inexperto, padecía de una emoción muy humana, esta sensación se iba apoderando de él día a día y parecía que ya se estaba dando por vencido, estaba total y completamente enamorado, tenía que asumirlo, pero debía olvidarlo. Él era el Doctor, el universo completo necesitaba de él y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Pero miraba a lo lejos, se quedaba durante mucho rato observando la nada, estaba sólo otra vez, con todo el tiempo y el espacio a su merced y aún así no era suficiente, algo le faltaba, se sentía vacío, incompleto, solo, más solo que nunca. La extrañaba, su rostro, sus risas, sus ocurrencias, era simplemente brillante. Era inevitable, después de haberla conocido, se permitió más de alguna vez soñar con la vida que jamás podría tener. Quedarse en un lugar, formar una familia, pasar inadvertido, tratando de ser un humano más, con una vida común y corriente, con ella.

Jamás antes se lo había planteado, tenía sus ventajas ser el Doctor, y poseer el poder y conocimiento de un dios, pero ahora más bien era como su castigo, quizá por haber condenado a su gente al exterminio. Pero cuán difícil fue tomar esa decisión, él sabía que ese día nada más podía hacerse. Eran los Daleks y los suyos o el universo entero, el precio a pagar fue muy alto. Llevar una vida errante de soledad.

Todo había cambiado para él, eso era un hecho. Lo siguiente era tratar de salir de ese estado. Se preguntaba cómo estaría ella, si aún ocupaba sus pensamientos. Su lógica le decía que debía arrepentirse por las reglas que había roto, se enamoró de una humana e hizo cosas que no debía, pero otra parte de su ser le indicaba que cada vez que pensara en ella, sus pulsaciones irían en aumento.

\- Y si tal vez, moviera un par de cosas por aquí, otra manivela por acá y si tiro de esta cuerda para provocar una reacción en cadena que permita que… - se paseaba en su máquina y continuaba - No estaría mal si la viera otra vez, ¡Que puedo hacer! No… y si tal vez… Sí, con esta fórmula… ¡Sí! Eso debiera funcionar… - Hizo que todo empezara a marchar y tiró de la palanca de mando central en su consola y con mirada profunda y decidida, gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Allons-y!

Y allá iba esperanzado, siendo egoísta, pensando nada más que en ella, corría como un loco, pulsando botones y girando mecanismos. La TARDIS, rechazaba este cambio inesperado en los acontecimientos, dando tumbos a través del vórtice espacial, enfadada. Él sabía que esto pasaría, estaba a punto de abrir una brecha entre mundos sólo por alcanzarla y no iba a ser fácil… sabía que su tiempo de vida no podría ser como el tiempo de Rose pero lo intentaría, quería hacerla feliz el tiempo en que pudieran estar juntos, volvería a romper las reglas por ella, la amaba demasiado, intensamente, como un Señor del Tiempo.


	3. Y cuando ocurrió

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Y cuando ocurrió…_**

\- Ja, ja… te lo dije… ¡con esa explosión, ninguno de esos malvados volverá a la Tierra! – se dejó caer en el sillón de su nave con cara de satisfacción.

\- Pero, y que ocurre si regresan Doctor, tienes que estar preparado, juraron que se vengarían y… - Rose, calló. Él tenía la mirada fija en ella. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? – él, se incorporó de a poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Rose, mi Rose, quiero darte las gracias, estuviste fantástica, en serio, fue idea tuya, lo de la tubería y eso… - se quedó mirándola. No, en realidad no era eso lo que quería decirle, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Doctor? Oh… ya veo, no quieres que siga viajando contigo ¿Es eso? – Rose, se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, ya él había hablado algo de eso antes, le aterraba la idea de que se le ocurriera devolverla a su casa y es que, si de algo estaba segura, era de que ya no podría vivir sin él.

\- No, no pasa nada, es sólo que… - No sabía francamente como decirle lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Estaba realmente confuso, él, que sabía más que cualquiera y que supuestamente tendría la experiencia necesaria para enfrentarla. – Lo hiciste increíble… de veras, yo… - la miró fijamente y no terminó la frase. Esa humana hacía que perdiera la cabeza, realmente le fascinaba, su perfume lo embriagaba.

\- Que halagador está hoy Doctor. ¿Por qué no planeamos nuestro próximo viaje? y… - al girarse tan bruscamente dio con uno de los controles de la nave y casi se cae, pero los rápidos reflejos del Doctor impidieron que se golpeara.

El problema es que había caído en sus brazos tan cerca de él que empezó a temblar como una gelatina. Y él no ayudaba, ya que la miraba fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, Rose notó que sus manos temblaban. El Doctor nunca temblaba, algo estaba mal. Salió de la dificultad y cuando lo miró, lo notó algo nervioso.

\- Doctor, sólo dímelo y ya, di que no quieres que me quede contigo… Hace días que estabas sugiriéndome que me fuera a casa… - Le espetó en una actitud algo infantil.

\- No, Rose, no es eso, es sólo que quiero que tengas una buena vida, una vida normal. – Bajó la mirada – Y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso. No puedes estar conmigo para siempre. ¿Entiendes? – Notó que en su rostro se deslizaban unas lágrimas silenciosas, quizá fue duro con ella pero tenía que ser sincero. Él estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero no quería destruir su vida. – No quiero que llores, pero es la verdad y debes enfrentarla – tomó un tono de reprimenda con esa última frase.

\- ¿No sientes nada por mí Doctor? ¿Es que no entiendes? Quiero estar contigo por siempre… – Haciendo una pausa que le pareció una eternidad, Rose le dio la espalda – Pues entonces está decidido. Déjame en casa y vete, no quiero saber mas de ti.

\- No reacciones así, Rose, es cierto, me… me confundes y sin ti no será igual, pero… - No terminó de decir nada, cuando se encontró con Rose cara a cara dándole un beso para callarlo, un cálido y húmedo beso. El Doctor sentía que su piel se encendía y una que llama incontrolable lo poseía, definitivamente, Rose era su perdición.


	4. Y no pudo detenerse

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _Y no pudo detenerse…_**

Se quedó quieto, recibiendo el calor del rostro de Rose, recibiendo aquel beso que le sabía a fresas y que lo condenaba al mismo tiempo a ceder, sólo a ceder. No podía creerlo, él, Señor del Tiempo, último de su especie, estaba sucumbiendo sin más remedio ante los encantos de una humana. Pero sabía que no era una humana cualquiera, era una a la que él había elegido como su acompañante y se había convertido en su compañera. Era una que le había sorprendido hasta los límites de lo incierto y era para él simplemente irresistible.

No hizo nada para deshacerse de ella, al contrario, la atrajo hacia sí, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron a parar a su cintura, notó que subía aún más la temperatura de su piel. Rose no le dio tregua, siguió besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Enredaba los dedos en su cabello y notaba que él respondía a cada uno de los estímulos que le entregaba, simplemente no quería dejarlo ir, no quería por ningún motivo separarse de él, quería sentirlo en un nuevo nivel, quería entregarle todo de una vez, quería que su Señor del Tiempo no olvidara nunca el significado de la palabra deseo.

Hubo un momento, un espacio de quietud, en que el Doctor trató de recobrar la cordura, pero indudablemente su deseo ganó, el tenerla a su alcance, el tocarla y sentir su calor, despertó todos sus instintos dormidos durante largo tiempo, a medida que la besaba quería más, quería avanzar, ir más allá. Y se entregó a ese torbellino de emociones y sensaciones.

Rose no se quedaba atrás, dejaba que su Doctor deslizara sus suaves manos en ella. Lo había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, estaba en éxtasis. Las caricias y besos fueron aumentando en ritmo e intensidad. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lo sabía pero no le importaba, amaba a su Doctor y lo que estaba pasando le decía que al menos, él también sentía algo por ella. En realidad con tal de sentirlo así de cerca no había espacio para pensar, sólo se dejó llevar.

Mientras, él en su cabeza no paraba de razonar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. La razón no tenía cabida en este momento. Estaba a punto de romper con todo lo establecido, siguiendo sus corazones que latían desenfrenados.

\- Rose… debemos parar… Rose… ahora… o lo lamentarás… o lo lamentaré, no quiero hacerte daño… no quiero… yo… Rose, por favor… - le dijo muy lentamente, mientras le daba un momento de respiro. Trató de apartarse del cuerpo de Rose, pero era como un imán que ejercía una atracción irresistible.

\- No quiero parar, es algo que me pasa desde que te conocí, no quiero parar, siempre quiero más y más, no me canso de todo lo que he vivido contigo… Es que… ¿No lo entiendes aún? – Rose temía estar actuando de una manera que molestara al Doctor. Después de todo, no podía pretender que un hombre al que ella admiraba por ser superior se fijara en una humana común y corriente.

\- Rose… mi Rose… - la miró a los ojos y entre jadeos, tomó aire – Ya sabes que lo nuestro… - La miró y vio en sus ojos una súplica, supo que no debía decir lo que pensaba en ese instante. Dudó un momento y luego asumió la gran verdad. – Te amo. No sé desde cuándo, pero te hiciste indispensable en mi vida Rose. Lo sabes ¿verdad?…

Rose lo miraba, se sentía feliz. - Lo sé desde hace tiempo. – Rió contenta, alejando sus temores - ¿Tú sabias que yo te amaba? ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de algo? Yo te amo desde que te conocí… - Se relajó un poco, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos - Entonces mi chico listo, haz que valga la pena… - lo abrazó y besándolo, presionó su cuerpo aún más contra él.

\- El universo podrá colapsar, la realidad entera se puede distorsionar y nosotros aquí – La abrazaba, la acariciaba - Así… y ahora… - sonrió, deslizando la blusa de Rose hacia atrás desde sus hombros y le susurró al oído – Allons- y…


	5. Y todo tiene consecuencias

**Capítulo 5**

 **Y todo tiene consecuencias…**

\- Mamá… ¿Mamá, estas ahí? – Rose llamaba desde su cama.

\- Sí cariño aquí estoy, que quieres, que necesitas, no tienes buena pinta, no debiste ir allí otra vez. Ir a ese lugar casi todos los días va a matarte… - Jackie trataba de hacer que Rose entendiera que el Doctor no iba a volver. – Ay de él si se aparece por aquí, le daré un golpe de aquellos, no lo olvidará jamás…

\- Mamá, él no se fue porque quiso, no tuvo opción. Además no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado en este universo este último tiempo… no creo que pueda escucharme. - Miró por la ventana, estaba nublado, igualmente, aunque estuviera soleado a ella no le importaba.

Rose estaba muy deprimida, el que todo estuviera así no estaba en sus planes, quería estar con su Doctor hasta quién sabe cuando, y no quiso nunca que terminaran en universos distintos. No paraba de imaginar la cara que pondría si le contara todo lo que pasó después de su despedida. De despedida nada, pensó, ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, eso no contó como una despedida, no pudo terminar de decirle cuanto lo amaba, más bien fue como morir, el amor de su vida se iba para siempre.

No se sentía bien, casi no comía, sólo lo hacía porque su madre la obligaba, y bueno, porque ya no vivía sólo para ella.

Recordaba. Las cosas después de esa noche cambiaron un poco entre los dos, se sentía extraño de pronto dormir abrazados y despertar con un beso en las mañanas, caminar tomados de la mano cuando iban a pasear por ahí en algún planeta lejano, cosas como esa. Así pasaron varias semanas, como siempre de un lado a otro pero más juntos que nunca.

\- Rose, recuerda que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí. - Rose caminaba distraída por las calles de lo que parecía un mercado al aire libre. Era muy parecido a los de la Tierra, salvo que aquí, vendían sólo cosas dulces, al perecer en este planeta era de dulce, las calles, las construcciones, las cosas cotidianas, todo era de dulce, aunque Rose no sabría decir si estaba todo hecho con azúcar o alguna otra cosa.

\- ¿Puedo probar uno de éstos? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? - le hablaba casi como una niña pequeña.

\- Tal vez no te conviene, una vez probé una de esas barras dulces y mi cara se puso tan azul como la TARDIS por un par de horas... - Pensándolo bien, el Doctor no quería privar a Rose de experiencias - Está bien pero bajo tu responsabilidad, no quiero quejas después.

\- ¡Sí! - Rose se dirigió al puesto más cercano y compró un montón de bolitas de colores brillantes, la vendedora le indicó que las tomara con unas pinzas y las almacenara en una bolsa. Por su puesto no obedeció y la tomó con la mano. La bolita roja que había tomado se transformó en un algodón gigantesco de azúcar. Reía. El doctor la miraba, su sonrisa lo cautivaba, estaba convencido de que jamás amaría a otra como amaba a Rose. Se alejaron del puesto cuando la mujer que atendía insistió en que compraran más cosas.

\- ¿Estás segura de poder comerte todo eso? - la miraba divertido y con cara de "te lo dije..."

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ayudarme? - Rose le ponía ojitos tiernos. El Doctor era un tipo al que no se le convencía de esa manera.

En resumen tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus palabras y tragarse todo ese dulce sin hacer ningún escándalo. El Doctor reía a carcajadas al verla como, penosamente, terminaba de comer ese dulce empalagoso. Rose quedó agotada y no se sentía nada bien.

\- Ayúdame, estoy mareada.. - Rose se sostenía en una baranda mientras el Doctor dejó de reír y se le acercó con preocupación.

\- Rose, simplemente debiste dejar de comer... eres muy orgullosa... lo sabes, dime ¿Estás muy mareada? Siéntate aquí, ven... - La tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en el sillón de la consola.

\- Doctor, todo me da vueltas, creo que voy a vomitar... Doc... - se volteó con el ademán de una arcada, pero pudo contenerse.

\- No quiero decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije, sabía que no resistirías toda esa glucosa en tu sistema, era demasiado Rose en que pensabas... - la regañaba.

Rose no ponía mucha atención en realidad, mientras se preocupaba de no vomitar la TARDIS, otra duda comenzó a surgir en su interior. En el momento de la pasión, no evaluó la posibilidad de un embarazo, no lo había pensado antes y al parecer su Doctor con lo inteligente que era tampoco, pero comenzaba hace unos días a sentir cosas extrañas. Agregando el hecho de que era realmente difícil saber con exactitud la fecha en que vivía, Rose sentía su cuerpo de manera distinta. No pensó jamás que estaba tan cerca de la verdad.

Ahora, si él la viera. Ese momento hermoso con el hombre de su vida, tuvo sus consecuencias. Ninguno pensó en esa posibilidad, pero ahí estaba. En su vientre llevaba al hijo del último Señor del Tiempo. Qué complicado, que iba a hacer, no lo sabía. Hubiese sido más fácil tener la pena de perderlo y tratar de olvidarlo, dejar que el tiempo obrara su magia. Pero este no era el caso.

Era extraño todo. Los primeros síntomas se presentaron un par de semanas después que lo viera en la playa. Cuando lo confirmó con el médico, no quiso nada más que encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar. Su madre estaba muy preocupada, su hija estaba pasando por algo muy difícil y estaba sola. El primer ultrasonido fue el que lo complicó todo aún más. El médico le informó que su bebé venía con problemas. Tenía una anomalía de algún tipo que hacía que su ritmo cardíaco fuera al doble. Querían hacerle algunas pruebas pero Rose sabía que no eran necesarias y que su bebé estaba perfectamente, al fin y al cabo su padre tenía dos corazones.

Cuando su estado se lo permitía, se iba a caminar a la playa, a esa bahía especial, a esperar el milagro, a esperar por su amado Doctor. Pero el sol se ponía y no pasaba nunca nada. Ni un sonido, ni una brisa. Los días, semanas y meses pasaban y nada.

Ya tenía el vientre abultado. Ya estaba de casi seis meses. No fue a ningún médico más. No quiso acercarse a hospital alguno, aunque su madre insistiera. La sola mención de la palabra doctor la descomponía. No era fácil, su embarazo le estaba dando molestias de diversa índole, según su madre, se le antojaban cosas que no existían en este mundo y además, de vez en cuando, emanaba de su interior una luz dorada y brillante que subía como el vapor, que la hacía perder la conciencia un par de horas. Era todo muy extraño. Estaba cansada. Rose solo esperaba... esperaba a su hombre imposible.


	6. Y se escucho ese sonido

**Capítulo 6**

 ** _Y se escuchó ese sonido…_**

Ya estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás, la TARDIS iba dando giros violentos en el vórtice y el Doctor manejaba los seis puestos de control como sólo él sabía. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en que volvería a verla, en que volvería a escuchar su risa y podría decirle cuánto la extrañaba y por supuesto que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para estar con ella. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Al menos esos eran sus planes.

Era domingo, Rose estaba en la cocina, terminando el almuerzo, se había vuelto muy doméstica. A pesar de todo, quería hacer un esfuerzo, por ella y por su bebé. Ni siquiera sabía si era niña o niño, al menos pensaba que se vería como un humano cualquiera, no sabía ni siquiera como hablarle, en realidad no sabía nada de nada, pero estaba segura que una vez que lo tuviera en sus brazos iba a olvidar las circunstancias en que ha vivido este último tiempo. Además deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera igual a su padre, por lo menos tendría el consuelo de poder verlo todos los días, al mirar sus ojos.

En todo eso pensaba, mientras revolvía la ensalada, con la mirada perdida en la ventana que le mostraba un paisaje lindo pero vacío, cuando lo escuchó. Al principio, no reaccionó, luego se quedó quieta, sólo escuchaba que su corazón se le había subido a la garganta y latía como loco. Era aquel sonido, ese sonido particular y único que le indicaba que él estaba cerca, y que vería aparecer su mágica caja azul en cualquier momento. No, creyó por un instante que estaba alucinando. No puede ser, pensó, es él, está aquí, no, trató de calmarse, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!... – gritó – ¡Por favor mamá! Ayúdame, tengo que ir, tengo que ver si es cierto, tengo que… - le decía a toda prisa a su madre que entró en la cocina y la vio desesperada.

\- ¡Rose cálmate! Esto no te hace bien, yo también escuché algo, cálmate por favor, no estoy segura… ¡A donde vas niña! ¡Ten cuidado! –

Y Rose salió al jardín y miró alrededor buscando el origen del sonido, algo que le indicara donde iba a aparecer la TARDIS, donde iba a aparecer él, su Doctor.

Aterrizó en una colina sembrada de pastos verdes. Fue un viaje agitado, comprobó algunas cosas en el monitor de la nave, sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta, pero sin abrirla.

\- Rose… espero de verdad que estés aquí y que no me hayas olvidado…-

Rose levantó la vista hacia las colinas cercanas a su casa y la vio. La magnífica TARDIS estaba allí, en la cima. Estaba emocionada, si la TARDIS estaba ahí, él estaba también. No podía creerlo. Avanzó deprisa pero con algo de dificultad por lo avanzado de su embarazo, pero estaba feliz, se había cumplido lo que tanto anheló.

\- Bien, es el momento… - y abrió la puerta de su nave y se asomó, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…


	7. Y nada es lo que parece

**Capítulo 7**

 ** _Y nada es lo que parece…_**

\- Hola mi chico listo. – Rose lo saludó, con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Rose! Aquí estás…- No salía de su asombro al verla. Creo que llegué tarde, pensó, pero le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, aún la amaba y verla sólo lo reafirmó lo que sentía.

Rose se acercó, lo miró de arriba a abajo y viceversa. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, su cabello seguía siendo genial, sus ojos grandes y expresivos y su sonrisa encantadora. A pesar de que sabía que no era tanto el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había visto por última vez, a ella seguía pereciéndole una eternidad.

Se acercó más hasta que lo alcanzó. Lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó fuerte y apretado, bueno, tanto como su vientre se lo permitió. Él la abrazó también, con algo de sentimientos encontrados. Había soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo y sin embargo… No podía negar que en alguna ocasión había deseado verla así, pero... Se soltaron de aquel abrazo sin dejar de mirarse y empezaron a descender de la colina rumbo a casa de Rose.

\- ¿Como has estado? – La miraba de pies a cabeza. - ¿Puedo? – Rose asintió y tomó su mano.

\- Esperándote… tengo muchas cosas que decirte, debemos ponernos al día – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro. Ya veo – Miró su vientre y se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué tal tu vida aquí, en este universo paralelo? Tú y Mickey por fin dieron el paso… -

Rose se quedó mirándolo, entendiendo qué quiso decir con eso, pero no le dio importancia. Ella se hizo una idea de lo que él debía estar pensando.

\- No, no es lo que crees, Mickey y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero él sí formó su familia y se mudó a una linda casa con una buena chica.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces? Encontraste a alguien y te casaste… - No pudo disimular la tristeza en su voz. Que me pasa, esto es lo que yo quería, una vida normal y buena para ella. No debería sentirme así. Se ve feliz ahora, pensó.

\- No… no creí que alguna vez diría esto, pero estás totalmente equivocado mi chico listo. – sonrió

\- Aún me llamas así… -

\- Así es, sigues siendo mi chico listo. – No podía despegar sus ojos de él. No podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Entonces no estás casada, pero sí estás con alguien, tienes un compromiso por lo menos – Como respuesta recibió una carcajada y una mirada fija en él que le indicó que había algo más que debía saber.


	8. Y la verdad los hará libres

**Capítulo 8**

 ** _Y la verdad los hará libres…_**

\- Nada de eso. Y tú estás igual de preguntón, queriendo saberlo todo y haciendo conjeturas e hipótesis de todo. –

\- No, no es eso, además yo lo sé todo, soy brillante y lo sabes – rieron juntos y se detuvieron. – Es sólo que yo no esperaba verte… así, sólo es eso. –

\- No te esperabas que… ¿Esto? – Señaló su vientre – Esto es lo que pasa cuando no te cuidas. – Lo miró a los ojos – Esto pasa cuando te vas por mucho tiempo…

Él sostuvo su mirada, no ató cabos de inmediato pero empezó a entender a que se refería Rose con aquello. Empezó a preguntarse en qué tiempo había aterrizado, con aquél viaje tan agitado no fue posible hacer cálculos exactos, con la TARDIS de ese humor nadie podría haberlo hecho. Es más ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

Rose volvió a tomar su mano. Sintió como electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Había pasado mucho o poco tiempo? Empezó a recordar ese día, el día en que olvidó quien era y cual era su propósito y se dejó llevar por los cálidos besos, por las caricias suaves y el aroma del cabello de esa humana tan especial para él. Empezó a recordar cuando ambos se entregaron al amor, la pasión y al deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Será que… No, no puede ser…

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Domingo, hasta donde yo sé ¿Por qué? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca aterrizo en domingo. – Se quedó mirando a la nada.

\- Bien, entonces, será mejor que nos apresuremos en volver, mi madre estará preocupada, no me pierde de vista por mucho tiempo.

\- Ah discúlpame, ¿Cómo está Jackie? –

\- Espera y verás, créeme tiene muchas ganas de verte –

Ya casi llegaban al jardín de la casa, cuando Rose se detuvo, el Doctor siguió caminando y se volteó a verla. Se había puesto pálida y se apoyaba en la verja. No se veía bien, parecía que iba a desmayarse.

\- Rose, Rose ¿Como estás? ¿Qué te pasa? No te ves bien. – la rodeó con sus brazos, muy preocupado.

\- No, no otra vez, no ahora… Doctor, sujétame… Doc… - jadeaba y se le había helado el cuerpo, puso sus manos en su vientre.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Rose… ¿Estás enferma? Dímelo… - la tenía sujeta con firmeza. Notó que estaba empapada en sudor y que respiraba con dificultad.

De pronto Rose cerró sus ojos y cayó, el Doctor soportó su peso. Le acariciaba las mejillas, de pronto, ella abrió su boca y exhaló un suspiro dorado que subió al cielo. El Doctor se quedó mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazándola, y entonces lo entendió. Él último Señor del Tiempo estaba realmente asustado.


	9. Y todo en su lugar

**Capítulo 9**

 **Y todo en su lugar…**

Jackie salió corriendo hacia el jardín para ayudar a su hija, lo había visto todo desde el ventanal del salón.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Tú aquí! – Lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación, rabia y extrañamente de alegría, pero el Doctor estaba como en shock. Sólo sujetaba a Rose que seguía desmayada.

\- No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto, a ti te hablo ¡Muévete! – Lo sacudió para hacerlo volver desde el lugar a donde se hubiese ido.

Él reaccionó, a pesar de que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y que se le agolpaban recuerdos de su desaparecida Gallifrey, la tomó en brazos junto con Jackie y la llevó hasta la casa. Rose empezó a balbucear como muestra de que recobraba el sentido, no se entendía lo que quería decir pero se aferraba a su Doctor.

Entraron con ella a su cuarto y la dejó en su cama. Jackie fue a buscar algo del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Él sólo la miraba. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca estuvo en sus planes algo como esto pero primero, quería averiguar un par de cosas. Mientras Jackie no estaba, sacó su fonendoscopio y empezó a examinar el vientre de Rose. Ella apenas se movió. Lo que escuchó lo dejó sin aliento. Eran cuatro latidos muy nítidos. Apreció también que el bebé tenía movimiento. Es mío… es un Señor del Tiempo, como yo, y humano como tú, voy a ser padre… Rose… No quería hacerte daño… Debí contenerme, su biología no permitirá que esto continúe… no está preparada… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Pensaba en todo eso y en miles de otras cosas cuando entró Jackie y lo miró. No le dijo nada al principio, sólo acercó un frasquito a la nariz de Rose y ésta se movió pero no despertó.

\- Jackie, déjala dormir, no conviene que despierte en forma brusca, podrías causarle un paro cardio-respiratorio… – le comentó en voz baja.

\- Que sabes tú, no has estado con ella en todo este tiempo, no sabes como cuidarla. – le respondió Jackie algo molesta.

\- Lo sé porque es sueño de regeneración, casi siempre uno de mis corazones se detiene, pero ella sólo tiene uno, así que por favor, baja la voz. Y no seas injusta, no tenía como saber que esperaba un bebé. – Jackie lo miró con cara de que le tomaban el pelo. - ¿Le pasa muy seguido esto? – Añadió con preocupación.

\- No, cada tres o cuatro semanas, pero no ha querido ver a ningún médico. Estoy preocupada y tú no aparecías por ningún lado. ¿No se te ocurrió que podía quedar embarazada? ¡Vaya! Perdón señor intelectual, no sabe de anatomía humana ¿Y me dices injusta? – No tenía intención de parar sus descargos - La he visto llorar casi todos los días, no come bien, no duerme, tiene pesadillas y siempre son sobre ti… - Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento para seguir sermoneando al Doctor, pero vio su rostro y notó que aparte de no estar poniendo mucha atención, él también estaba preocupado.

\- Jackie, acabo de enterarme que voy a ser padre, estoy… no lo sé, algo impactado por decir algo, acabo de aterrizar en un mundo paralelo donde se supone no debería estar, rompí otra vez todas las reglas sólo para volver a verla, y me encuentro con esto, créeme, soy un genio pero no un santo. Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien. – Jackie tomó real atención a lo que él decía dejando de lado por un momento sus pensamientos. – Amo a Rose y no voy a permitir que ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar sufra algún daño por mi culpa. –

\- ¿Daño? Daño dices… Ella ya está dañada. – bufó. - Debiste haberlo pensado antes, ambos fueron unos irresponsables, cuando desapareciste ella murió de pena. Rose estaba enamorada de ti desde que te la llevaste y tú la llenaste de esperanzas ¿No lo entiendes? – Lo interrumpió. –

Se escuchó un gemido, Rose estaba despertando. Al ver al Doctor, a su Doctor en la habitación volvió a sonreír. No era un sueño, era real.


	10. Y sólo había amor

**Capítulo 10**

 **Y solo había amor…**

\- Hola… - Rose se incorporó con cierta dificultad ya que aún estaba algo mareada, pero nada era más importante que su Doctor, en ese momento.

\- Hola otra vez… - Le respondió y se acercó. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano. Aún estaba algo fría. No dejaba de mirarla.

\- Vaya, no esperabas esta sorpresa… lo siento – bajó su mirada algo triste.

– No tienes porqué disculparte, yo debería ser quien pida perdón, te puse en peligro miles de veces y esto sólo confirma que estando a mi lado sólo encontrarás problemas.

Mientras él decía esto Rose se culpaba, lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. No entendía bien que quiso decir, pero notó que él también tenía un dejo de culpabilidad en su mirada. Se acercó y la abrazó. La tomó con cuidado, como algo que fuera a quebrarse.

\- No quieres que esto esté pasando ¿Verdad? –

\- No me malinterpretes. No es… escucha, en realidad me agrada la idea, me emociona, en serio, lo que me preocupa es que no puedas resistirlo. Sé que he sido padre antes, en mi planeta, en Gallifrey, y lo perdí todo en una guerra sin tregua. Yo mismo acabé con todo, y ahora estoy acabando con lo que más amo en este momento. Al menos creí que cuando tu padre te tomó en ese túnel de abducción estarías a salvo, a salvo de mí y que tendrías un futuro mejor.

\- Hablas como si mi vida estuviese acabada, acaso ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? – Rose lo miró – Dímelo, dime lo que sea que sepas. No tengo miedo… -

\- Pues yo sí, y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía este miedo, no quiero perderte, no otra vez Rose... no estoy seguro de poder seguir sin ti… - Menos ahora, pensó - Déjame examinarte ¿Quieres? – Rose volvió a tenderse en la cama.

– Claro que sí, no permití que nadie antes lo hiciera, hasta que llegaras tú. – Él la miró con cierto reproche, pero pensándolo mejor tuvo razón en hacerlo, además, el hecho de ella estuviera esperándolo, lo llenó de alegría, aunque no se lo demostró y además nadie hubiese comprendido nada con respecto a su hijo.

Sacó su destornillador sónico y lo deslizó de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo. Estaba concentrado, miraba de soslayo a Rose que parecía seria, pero de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó – Hace cosquillas, es raro… -

\- Rose, tienes seis meses, diez días y ocho horas de embarazo. ¿Quieres saber qué es?- La miró.

– Rose estaba con la boca abierta. – ¿Tan exacto eres? Sí, quiero saber… - Le dijo expectante.

\- Pesa un kilo, setecientos treinta gramos y mide cuarenta y dos…

\- Al grano Doctor – Se produjo un silencio seguido de una risa. Hace tiempo no la escuchaba reír.

– ¡Oye! son detalles importantes, bien, es un varón. – Sonrió - y sus corazones laten muy fuerte.

Rose se acercó con cuidado, él la miró con ternura, sólo tenia algo claro, amaba a esta mujer humana que llevaba a su hijo con valentía y decisión y no iba a dejarla por ningún motivo, no ahora, ni nunca. Ya se las arreglaría de algún modo.

\- Rose, déjame darle su nombre… -

\- ¿Y cómo quieres llamarlo? –

\- Alonso… siempre quise un niño llamado Alonso - Se miraron, rieron y se dieron un largo beso.


	11. Y había que tomar deciciones

**Capítulo 11**

 **Y había que tomar decisiones…**

Estuvieron en la habitación de Rose casi toda la tarde, hablaron de muchas cosas, Rose ponía atención a todo lo que el Doctor le contaba, acerca de lo que había hecho este último tiempo. Estaban recostados, uno al lado del otro, frente a frente, no paraban de mirarse, tenían las manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – Frunció el ceño y continuó. - Y que hay con eso de que ya fuiste padre antes… – quiso saber.

\- Rose, tengo un poco más de 900 años, he tenido muchas vidas y vengo de un lugar que ya no existe, pero que cuando existió fue maravilloso, créeme. Recuerda que he sido muchos hombres diferentes y sé que por lo menos uno de ellos tuvo algún hijo o hija… – Se quedó mirando hacia lo lejos como tratando de recordar.

\- No contestaste mi pregunta… ¿Eras casado? – No sabía porqué pero la idea la enojaba. En el fondo lo que le molestaba era no saber demasiado del hombre que amaba. Lo amaba así tal cual era, con todas sus genialidades, él era de otro planeta, era el único y el último que quedaba y era sólo de ella. Creía que tenía derecho a saber más de él.

\- En Gallifrey no te casabas, se supone que había familias y tradiciones que seguir. Los Señores del Tiempo éramos una raza complicada, muchas reglas, ceremonias, tradiciones... De hecho las mujeres no daban a luz, todo era de algún modo concebido en laboratorios, pero no cualquiera podía tener esos privilegios. Tenías que demostrar ciertas aptitudes o provenir de una familia noble y… – Se quedó callado de repente.

\- Entonces, como es que estamos metidos en esto… - La miró como queriendo demostrar lo obvio. - Quiero decir, luces como un hombre humano cualquiera. Excepto que tienes dos corazones. Esto es muy complicado… en realidad, no entiendo que va a pasar con nosotros.

Nosotros, pensó. Había vuelto con el objetivo de llevársela con él otra vez, pero el bebé complicaba las cosas de una manera desconocida. Tenía miedo, es cierto, no conoció de ningún caso de alguna mujer en Gallifrey que diera a luz de forma natural a un Señor del Tiempo y viviera para contarlo. La formación biológica de las células humanas no se parecían en nada a las de un Señor del Tiempo y su fusión no tenía precedentes, No quería que le pasara nada a Rose pero ni siquiera él podía asegurar que todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Vas a decirme en qué piensas tanto? O tendré que adivinar… - Rose notó la cara de preocupación del Doctor. – Sé que algo no anda bien y no quieres decírmelo.

\- No, nada de eso, no te preocupes… - Trató de disimular sus pensamientos.

\- No me mientas, conozco esa cara, es la misma que ponías cuando te enfrentabas a los Daleks.

\- Juro que prefiero enfrentarlos otra vez, al menos a ellos los conozco, en cambio no sé que va a pasar con todo esto. Tendré que hacer un estudio completo de tu situación Rose Tyler. Debo determinar si existe algún peligro para ti o el bebé. – Le explicó, aunque ya intuía lo que pasaría, era posible que Rose no soportara más tiempo las continuas regeneraciones.

\- ¿Peligro? A que te refieres con peligro… Háblame claro…- Ella empezaba a temer lo peor.

– Rose… existe una probabilidad de un sesenta por ciento de que mueras en el parto. – Y unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron en su rostro cuando lo escuchó.


	12. Y tuvieron que ser fuertes

**Capítulo 12**

 **Y tuvieron que ser fuertes…**

Rose se quedó mirándolo, incrédula. Ella no se sentía tan mal, porqué le estaba diciendo esto. Una angustia empezó a emerger de su pecho. No, se negaba a que cualquier cosa le arrebatara la felicidad que sentía ahora. Estaba dispuesta a luchar para quedarse con su Doctor y con el pequeño Alonso.

\- Quiero saber de qué me estás hablando exactamente. – dijo por fin.

\- Rose… tengo que comprobar una serie de cosas, tengo que llevarte a la TARDIS y hacerte pruebas… - ¿Recuerdas mi anterior regeneración? –

\- Sí que lo recuerdo, yo conocí a otro Doctor, brillaste y luego apareciste tú, es más seguiste hablándome como si nada de llevarme al planeta Barcelona. – Luego te quedaste inconciente por varios días. -

\- Así fue, recuerda que mientras dormía, salía de mí el mismo vapor dorado. Estaba terminando mi regeneración, mis células de reordenaban a un ritmo acelerado y se adaptaban a la nueva forma de vida, estaba incompleto de algún modo, eso es lo que pasa también con nuestro bebé… –

\- Me está pasando lo mismo… Quiero decir… Alonso ¿Es como tú? ¿Un Señor del Tiempo?… -

\- Mitad y mitad, también es humano, no lo olvides. – la corrigió.

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- ¿Desde cuando empezaste a sentir esto? ¿Desde el principio? – Analizaba los resultados de los scanner de su destornillador sónico.

\- Es así como me enteré que estaba embarazada, después que desapareciste… sólo pasó un mes y aunque ya sabía que algo no andaba bien conmigo, me desmayé en el supermercado, mi madre se puso a gritar… alguien tomó un video porque yo brillaba entera y me salía ese vapor extraño… está en internet… - Rose guardó silencio, no quería recordar esos días amargos.

\- Yo… me quedé con un te amo en los labios… al parecer para mí fue menos traumático…- tampoco quería recordar, ese fue un momento muy triste. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes levantarte? – No quería perder más tiempo y quería saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Se levantó, el mareo se había esfumado pero estaba un poco débil. Cada vez que tenía esos episodios se sentía como su hubiese corrido cinco kilómetros. Se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando vieron a Jackie venir por el pasillo. El Doctor tenía a Rose de la mano, no la soltó.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Jackie miraba severamente a ambos. - Rose necesita descansar, y tú ya sabes como quedas después de tus ataques…

\- No son ataques mamá – contestó algo molesta.

\- Y tú… se supone que debes cuidarla, no estarás pensando en llevártela a uno de esos viajes tuyos. – Reprendía al Doctor igual que a un jovencito.

\- Sigues siendo tan divertida Jackie, sólo vamos a dar un paseo, cerca, no te preocupes. - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo me dijiste la última vez Doctor y mira a mi hija…-

\- ¡Mamá ya basta! Vamos a la TARDIS… -

\- ¿QUÉ? NO, por ningún motivo vuelves a subirte a esa máquina infernal… -

\- ¡Mamá! Tenemos que hablar. – Rose cortó las protestas de su madre.

\- Jackie, escucha, necesito hacer algunas pruebas a Rose no tardaremos. – Jackie escuchó al Doctor muy molesta pero al ver su rostro, notó que estaba muy serio y tuvo un mal presagio.


	13. Y el futuro seguía siendo incierto

**Capítulo 13**

 **Y el futuro seguía siendo incierto…**

\- ¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez qué esta pasando? No soy estúpida. – El Doctor la miró con cara de duda. – ¡Oye! Tu vas a decirme ahora que es lo que le sucede a mi hija. Yo también estuve embarazada y no salía ningún humo extraño de mí.

\- Hay algunas diferencias entre tú y Rose, creo. En primer lugar, no es humo, es vapor cósmico de regeneración y en segundo lugar… entre el padre de Rose y yo hay una gran diferencia, yo soy un extraterrestre, vengo de otro planeta que ya no existe. – Jackie lo miraba como un bicho raro. – Tengo dos corazones, soy un genio… Jackie ¿Entiendes?

\- Mamá verás, mi hijo es mitad Señor del Tiempo, ese vapor son sus constantes regeneraciones, mi bebé no crece, se regenera y… -

\- Y Rose sólo es humana. – Perdón por decirlo así, pero no estoy seguro de que puedas soportar eso más tiempo. Las regeneraciones se irán haciendo peores conforme pasen las semanas y Alonso siga creciendo, ni siquiera sé si va a respetar el tiempo de embarazo de los humanos, un Señor del Tiempo se tardaba un año en nacer.

\- ¿Alonso? ¿Quién es Alonso? – Jackie preguntó indignada.

\- Tu nieto mamá. Es un varón, Le llamaremos Alonso. –

\- ¿Tendré un nieto? Es un varoncito… - Su rostro pasó de la indignación a la ternura, luego miró al Doctor y volvió a la indignación. - ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? Además, que nombre más horrendo, a quién se le ocurrió…-

\- ¡Hey! A mí se me ocurrió siempre me ha gustado como suena – Lo dijo muy orgulloso y con rostro pícaro.

\- Ambos parecen niños… - Rose los miraba divertida.

Con ese último comentario todos rieron, la verdad es que Jackie no odiaba al Doctor, nunca lo hizo, sólo era que todo lo que tenía que ver con él, siempre lindaba con lo raro o peligroso y no quería que a su niña le pasara nada, Rose era su única hija.

\- Doctor, tu cara me asusta, prométeme que todo esto saldrá bien. – Jackie lo miraba suplicante.

\- Jackie, es por eso que debo llevármela a la TARDIS, ahí tengo tecnología que me permitirá saber que está pasando con el cuerpo de Rose y si existe algo que pueda hacer si es que hay problemas.

Jackie los dejó marchar no sin antes darle un beso a su hija y desearle suerte. El Doctor caminó con Rose, aún de su mano y ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la colina donde había aterrizado su nave.

Caminaban muy juntos, pero en silencio. Ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de la conversación. Iban nerviosos. Casi llegaban al lugar cuando el Doctor se quedó congelado, soltó a Rose y salió corriendo muy deprisa hacia la colina. Su nave había desaparecido.


	14. Y ahora que sigue

**Capítulo 14**

 **Y ahora que sigue…**

El Doctor llegó a la cima de la colina mirando hacia todos lados, había rastros de quemaduras. Sacó su destornillador sónico en busca de respuestas, pero nada le daba indicios de donde podría estar la TARDIS. Rose lo alcanzó, miraba al igual que él, pero no entendía que pudo pasarle a la nave.

\- ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Rose lo miró preocupada.

\- Sí, en realidad puede que se trate de… quizá aplicó su autodefensa en caso de ataque… Espera… ¿Escuchas eso? – Rose negó con la cabeza – Está aquí pero no podemos verla… ¡Oh, vamos! No es que no me divierta pero me urge que aparezcas… - Le hablaba al viento. – Vamos, vamos… - daba vueltas por todo el lugar.

El sonido se hizo audible, ahora Rose pudo notarlo, el problema era que no estaba sintiéndose bien otra vez. El Doctor estaba distraído con la búsqueda de la TARDIS y no puso atención cuando Rose se encogió con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Estaba pálida y sentía las piernas como un par de hebras de lana. No le salía la voz, sentía un dolor muy agudo y punzante que le cortaba la respiración.

¿Es esto normal? Se preguntaba, mientras trataba de llamar la atención del Doctor, pero él estaba buscando pistas con su destornillador sónico por la colina.

Él volteó en dirección a Rose. Cuando la vio, salió disparado hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y notó que casi perdía la conciencia.

\- Rose, Rose… no, no, Rose ¿Me escuchas? Rose… - Pero ella no respondía, aunque no tenia los ojos cerrados por completo, su mirada estaba perdida y emanaba de ella el vapor dorado.

La llevó a un árbol cercano y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Tenía miedo, la miraba y la abrazaba, sentía su respiración irregular. Se levantó de su lado y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar donde estuvo su nave. De pronto sintió un aire caliente que provenía desde cerca, localizó el origen y corrió para alcanzar la corriente, lo que pasó no se lo esperaba.

Rato después, Rose se recobraba de a poco. Miraba a su alrededor, estaba desorientada, confusa y se miraba las manos, su piel brillaba con una luz dorada algo tenue pero perceptible, sintió una patadita en su vientre, recordó con eso lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse y buscó al Doctor por todos lados, pero no lo vio. Se puso de pie algo confundida y avanzó colina abajo rumbo a su casa.

Jackie la vio entrar al salón y saltó preocupada del sofá donde veía televisión, en cuánto la vio supo que algo malo había pasado.

\- ¡Hija! ¿Qué… que pasó? ¿Y el Doctor? ¿Te dejó sola? – le preguntó muy afectada.

\- ¿Qué? No… ¿No lo has visto? Estoy… un poco… confundida. – Se dejó caer en el sillón. Desde el pasillo apareció, Peter, su padre.

\- ¿Así que está en este universo? Tendremos que arreglar cuentas con ese Doctor. ¿Qué te ocurre? Rose…- Pero ella no lo escuchaba, parecía estar en otro mundo.

\- Peter, no es el momento por favor mírala… Hija… ¿Dónde está el Doctor? ¿Por qué llegaste sola? – Jackie trataba de acomodarla en el sillón pero se fijó en un detalle, la piel de Rose estaba reluciendo con un tenue dorado, sus manos y brazos, el cuello, las partes que eran visibles de sus piernas, pero en especial, su vientre brillaba con intensidad bajo la blusa que traía puesta.

\- Rose… cariño despierta… soy mamá ¿Me oyes? – pero no había reacción.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rose se enderezó en el sofá y se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, Jackie no para de preguntarle cosas pero Rose no hablaba, sólo emitía un sonido gutural evidenciando que estaba en medio de una crisis.

Peter levantó el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia pero Jackie no lo permitió. Sabía que su hija no lo aprobaría. Por fin Rose sacó el habla.

\- Mamá ayúdame. Creo… creo que Alonso se aburrió de mí y quiere nacer… - Rose se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

\- ¡De que estás hablando! Aún le falta un par de meses, debe ser es estrés… Y ¿¡Dónde diablos se metió tu Doctor ahora!?

\- No lo sé mamá pero creo que nuestras prioridades han cambiado ¿No te parece? – Se dejó caer en la cama, sintió un fuerte apretón en su vientre y un tirón extraño, de pronto la cama empezó a mojarse, el piso, su ropa. Salía y salía agua, no se explicaba cómo era tanta.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rompiste fuente! ¡Hija! No… lo siento debo llamar a alguien… ¡No estoy preparada para esto! No puedo hacerlo… - Jackie chillaba.

\- Mamá cálmate, te necesito tranquila… -

\- ¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso y con esa calma? –

\- Por alguna extraña razón sé exactamente qué debemos hacer, pero necesito que te calmes… ¿Cuento contigo? –

Jackie asintió, Rose le pidió varias cosas de las que disponían en casa. Improvisaron una sala de parto lo mejor que pudieron. Todo era normal, salvo por el brillo en la piel de Rose.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Es normal esto? – Rose señalaba su vientre que se endurecía.

\- Son contracciones… y según mi reloj son muy seguidas… ¿Te duele?

\- Sólo un poco, pero va en aumento –

Los minutos se hacían eternos, en cada uno que pasaba las contracciones se hicieron más intensas, seguidas una de otras y más dolorosas, en un momento los gritos de Rose llenaron la habitación. Jackie no daba más de los nervios pero se mantuvo firme, apoyando en todo a su hija, le resultaba doloroso verla así, pero debía ayudarla.

De pronto, Rose se quedó en silencio, como si estuviese suspendida en un momento fijo en el tiempo, el brillo de su piel aumentó de forma considerable, tanto que ya casi no había sombras en la habitación. Jackie ya no soportaba más la enceguecedora luz, cuando todo terminó tan repentinamente como había empezado.

Lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Rose tenía sus ojos cerrados, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, su oído, su boca, ni hablar del desastre que había en la cama. Sus piernas lánguidas reposaban entreabiertas a un costado. Bajando un poco más, se veía un bultito en movimiento, emitía algunos sonidos apenas perceptibles pero estaba claro que era algo vivo.

Se acercó al bultito, era su nieto... esta cubierto de rastros de sangre, pero respiraba con normalidad, y no parecía un bebé prematuro para nada. Es más, se veía robusto y a pesar de todo, hermoso. No estaba unido por el cordón umbilical a su madre, que extraño pensaba… ¡Su madre!

Jackie llamo a Peter para que tomara al niño mientras se ocupaba de Rose. Se acercó a ella sin estar segura de qué hacer. La revisó. El pulso y la respiración estaban ausentes. La sacudió, la llamó, incluso le dio un par de golpes chillando. Nada. Rose no reaccionaba. No… ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, su hija no podía estar muerta.

\- Rose cariño, soy yo, mamá, estoy aquí contigo, por favor reacciona… - Jackie le decía esto una y otra vez a su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nada.

La acomodó lo mejor que pudo, limpió todo, parecía que sólo dormía. Tomó a su hija casi como solía hacerlo cuando pequeña. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Si vieras que lindo es mi nieto, tu bebé, mi cielo… - No tenía palabras para describir el terrible dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Jackie estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.


	15. Y tenía que alcanzarla, otra vez

**Capítulo 15**

 **Y tenía que alcanzarla, otra vez…**

El doctor giraba por el aire sin poder controlar sus movimientos. No sabía que ocurría, sólo presentía que se estaba alejando cada vez más de Rose y su hijo. Estiró un brazo y el otro, una y otra vez pero no conseguía aferrarse a nada, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe seco. Le pareció caer desde un edificio muy alto, el impacto no tuvo piedad con él.

Se quedó un momento en el piso, o en algo que él consideraba el piso, la verdad, no tenía la menor idea de donde se hallaba, estaba algo mareado pero sabía que tenía una misión, lo malo, se hallaba en un lugar totalmente extraño, lo bueno, su TARDIS estaba solo a unos metros de él.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Aquí estás! – se levantó y caminó hacia su nave, notó que estaba oscuro. – Que raro, pensó, era una linda tarde… - miró nuevamente - ¡Rose!... ¡Rose! – se acercó a un sendero y la buscaba con la mirada pero no lograba ver mucho.

Caminó un poco más y sacó su destornillador sónico. Lo agitaba y las respuestas a los cálculos que hacía eran increíbles.

Estaba casi en el mismo universo que Rose, excepto que no era el mismo universo. Algo no cuadraba. Entró en su nave y corrió a la consola, nada funcionaba. Una luz provenía desde del piso de la TARDIS. Bajó las escaleras corriendo otra vez, quería saber que estaba pasando y de donde salía esa luz tan brillante.

Un sonido particular provenía de esa luz, un sonido de tambores, para ser más exactos, cuatro golpes. Se acercó un poco más y sintió que la luminosidad lo envolvía, dejándolo sumido en una blancura que no tenía fin. Una voz le hablaba, le pareció conocida, particularmente conocida, empezó a sonar por todo el lugar.

\- He visto lo que has provocado… he visto cuál es el futuro que te aguarda… He visto tus días y tus acciones… Lo sé todo sobre ti… ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás para vivir una vida que no te corresponde? ¿Vas a dejar al universo completo sin su protector, juez y jurado? – Increpaba la voz… - ¿Acaso no te es suficiente el sólo hecho de tu existencia?… Deberías haber muerto, igual que todos en tu planeta, debiste…

\- ¡Ya Basta! ¿Qué es esto? Si me conoces tanto deberías saber que no debes ponerme a prueba… ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y quien seas! – Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y necesito mi nave…

\- ¡No!... lo que necesitas es olvidarte de lo que hiciste estas últimas horas y comportarte como el Señor del Tiempo que eres estarás muy ocupado conmigo…

\- Eso no va pasar… regresaré con Rose y mi hijo y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo. – el doctor logró encontrar algo parecido a una escalera en medio de esa extraña luminosidad y consiguió subir a la consola de la TARDIS, trató de activar los mecanismos. Sólo la pantalla estaba encendida. El Doctor no podía creer lo que veía. Se había abierto una brecha de espacio-tiempo que había mezclado distintos universos y espacios temporales, estaba fascinado analizando las posibilidades que ofrecía el estudio de esta situación, pero era más apremiante volver con Rose. Nada funcionaba, por primera vez se quedó en blanco, no se le ocurría nada para salir de esto.

Alguien lo miraba desde la puerta de la TARDIS. Pudo reconocerlo enseguida. Sus corazones latieron al unísono con el ritmo incesante de cuatro golpes, repetitivos, incansables. Era cierto, iba a estar muy ocupado con El Maestro.

Él no se enteraba que mientras tanto estaba atrapado en esta especie de dimensión paralela, el tiempo en el universo de Rose transcurría de un modo un tanto diferente. Él no sabía que su hijo ya había nacido.


	16. Y recibió consuelo

**Capítulo 16**

 **Y recibió consuelo…**

Rose creía que todo había sido un sueño, que esa vez que apareció su Doctor, llenándola de besos, caricias, miradas cómplices y cuando se había enterado de la existencia de su hijo, se la había imaginado y que no había pasado nada de lo que recordaba con tanto ahínco. Su madre la acompañaba en cada momento, su vida no volvió a ser la de antes.

Había que partir de cero. Reiniciar. La vida le había dado otra oportunidad. Más bien dicho su hijo le permitió esa posibilidad. Jackie, en ese momento en que creyó que todo estaba perdido, acercó al bebé al cuerpo sin vida de Rose. El niño con su pequeña mano rozó la piel de su madre, el leve contacto provocó el mismo brillo que tuviera antes. Quizá sería una chispa de vida, quizá magia de los Señores del Tiempo, no lo sabrán nunca, lo cierto es que Rose se recobró después de eso, pero nunca volvió a la vida del todo.

Estaba en el jardín, sentada a la sombra de un árbol. La pena y el sufrimiento que, por segunda vez, representó la pérdida del hombre que amaba, le había dejado en su rostro algunas huellas. No podía dar crédito a lo que vivió. Se sintió culpable por su debilidad, por haber perdido el conocimiento y no haber visto más a su Doctor. Creía que era su falta y que estaba pagando el precio por ello. Su madre, trataba de convencerla de lo contrario, la ayudaba en lo que más podía, sus responsabilidades eran otras ahora.

El aire estaba lleno de sus risas, su cabello rojo cobrizo brillaba al sol, correteaba por el jardín, jugando por aquí y allá con su abuela.

\- Si tan sólo lo vieras, es inquieto, y es pelirrojo, siempre quisiste ser pelirrojo… - Rose se perdía en esos pensamientos.

\- Rose, debemos entrar, al parecer se acerca una tormenta y el aire frío puede enfermar a Alonso. – Rose la escuchaba sin escuchar. Miraba al pequeño, hace dos años que veía en él, los ojos de su amado, su sonrisa y su forma de ser, siempre de un lado a otro.

Se preguntaba que iba a decirle a su pequeño cuando preguntara por su padre, su cabeza no paraba de formular preguntas con respecto al futuro.

\- Mamá. ¿Quién en nuestra familia es pelirrojo? – Jackie levantó la mirada hacia su hija. La notó más distante que de costumbre.

\- Ahora está un poco calvo, pero tu padre era muy pelirrojo en su juventud y tus abuelos paternos… - parecía que Rose no ponía atención - Antes de preocuparte por eso, debes estar más cerca de Alonso. Creo que te preocupas poco por él. No te veo mucho rato a su lado. Recuerda que el niño no tiene la culpa de…

\- Es que no entiendes, lo amo con toda mi alma, pero cada vez que lo veo me duele, tocarlo me duele, que él no esté conmigo me duele, que no disfrute de su hijo. – Hizo una pausa. - Odio todo esto, no debió ser así, no debí desmayarme… - Rose rompió en llanto y abrazó a su madre. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo, llena de tristeza por su hija. En realidad se preguntaba qué podría hacer para remediar su situación. No encontraba la salida.

Jackie tenía razón, una tormenta se acercaba y se había oscurecido de un momento a otro. Entraron a la casa, Alonso estaba muy callado, miraba a su madre mientras le preparaba la merienda. Rose miraba por la ventana de la cocina cuando un destello en la colina cerca de su jardín, llamó su atención, además escuchó aquel sonido tan especial que renovaba sus esperanzas, ahora sabía que se trataba de él. Tomó al niño en brazos, lo abrazó y lo besó, se acercó con él a la ventana.

\- Alonso, ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste eso? Quizá sea papá que ha regresado. – Rose buscaba con la mirada algún indicio, encendió las luces del patio trasero para poder ver mejor afuera.

\- Rose que haces, sólo fue un rayo que golpeó la colina – Jackie miraba preocupada a su hija, trató de sacar al niño de la ventana pero Rose no lo permitió.

\- Mamá déjame, estoy segura de que vi algo ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Quizá… - Rose sostenía a Alonso sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, algo le decía que pronto todo lo que había sufrido sería recompensado, no estaba tan equivocada pero tampoco esperaba lo que vino a continuación.


	17. Y todo esfuerzo tiene frutos

**Capítulo 17**

 **Y todo esfuerzo da frutos…**

Estaba tirado en el suelo, olía a hierba mojada, no se atrevía a mover ni un dedo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cuánto daño pudo haber recibido. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que esa hierba mojada le parecía familiar, el viento le traía el vago aroma de Rose. ¿Era posible que hubiese vuelto? Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, todo le daba vueltas así es que no insistió.

Rose miraba aún por la ventana, dejó a Alonso en suelo y salió al patio, miró hacia el prado, ahí lo vio, inmóvil. El niño salió tras ella dando pequeños pasos. Jackie los siguió.

Era un hecho el Doctor había vuelto y su TARDIS estaba estacionada unos metros más allá, también participó en la batalla contra El Maestro. La puerta tenía marcas de quemaduras, humeaba y la pintura azul estaba algo magullada pero el dueño de la nave estaba en peores condiciones.

Rose alcanzó al Doctor, se inclinó y lo tocó como para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo, tenía heridas en su frente, algunas rasgaduras es su ropa, había marcas de golpes en su rostro. Rose estaba a centímetros de su oído, le hablaba, él no respondía pero respiraba. Los latidos de sus corazones eran más lentos.

\- Doctor… háblame, soy yo Rose, tu Rose háblame, por favor. – Le tomó una de sus manos, estaba frío, pudo notar cierto brillo dorado en su piel. Revivió el recuerdo de su anterior regeneración, no quería pensar en eso.

\- Rose, mira allá, en la TARDIS – Jackie le indicaba que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Una luz emanaba desde dentro de la nave.

Rose le dijo a Jackie que vigilara a Alonso y al Doctor. Se encaminó a la TARDIS, abrió la puerta, vio una mano flotando en lo que parecía un gran frasco de conserva, la mano emitía el mismo brillo que la piel del Doctor. No quiso indagar más allá y volvió con su amado. Empezaba a recobrar la conciencia y balbuceaba su nombre.

\- Rose… Ro… estás aquí Rose… - Abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado. Trató de incorporarse, le resultó muy doloroso, miró a Rose que lo miraba fijamente, la acercó a él y la besó en la boca, con un beso tierno, largo.

\- Rose… él está… está brillando… - Jackie, le mostró a Alonso – Creo que querrá conocerlo antes de… – Su hija la miró con cierto reproche, no quería pensar ni siquiera un poco en la posibilidad que su madre le sugería, si el Doctor moría, no lo vería más, con este rostro al menos.

\- Amor ¿Qué… que te ocurrió? ¿Cómo volviste? – Rose tomó a Alonso en su regazo, el Doctor lo vio y reconoció en seguida sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Hola pequeño Alonso ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Dos años o un poco más. – Estaba confuso pero sabía que esos saltos en su línea de tiempo eran normales para él. - Soy padre, Rose lo lograste, ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Por qué es pelirrojo? Es hermoso, se parece a mí… - sonreía pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que se recostara de nuevo. Le costaba mantener el aliento.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca! ¿Por qué desapareciste? No sabes por lo que tuve que pasar, sola, Morí y Alonso me salvó… luego nadie entendía nada, incluso querían dejar a Alonso en el hospital para estudiar el hecho de que tuviera dos corazones ¿Cómo les explicaba a los médicos? ¿Cómo les decía que su padre era un extraterrestre? Sin que pensaran que estaba loca, claro – Rose no dejaba de acariciar su cabello mientras le daba este pequeño sermón. – Y aún no me has dicho nada ¿Por qué estás herido? –

\- Mi Rose, no tiene caso que te cuente, lo importante es que estoy aquí y... – Hablar le costaba mucho.

\- No durará mucho al parecer, estás brillando, la última vez que vi eso tu rostro y tu cuerpo cambió, tú ya no eras igual.- Empezaron a rodar lágrimas por su rostro. - No quiero perderte por tercera vez, te amo, no voy a soportarlo… ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero criar a mi hijo sola, no es justo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días. –

\- Rose, cálmate, escúchame, eso no va a ocurrir, no te dejaré sola otra vez, tengo un plan. – Miró a su pequeño. – Te prometo que estaré contigo – El niño le sonrió – Rose escucha… – Y le explicó a su mujer lo que debía llevar a cabo.


End file.
